Mistakes and Myself
by ScribblesTheVixen
Summary: Percy isn't sure of himself anymore. Especially when it comes to his family. But maybe going to this party will help him after all.


**A/N: This story is for a competition for The International Wizarding School Championship.**

**School: Mahoutokoro**

**Year: 3**

**Theme: Writing about confrontations**

**Special Rule: To incorporate the animal we were given which just happened to be Pygmy Puffs. George hands them out to everyone.**

**Link: Our stories are linked by the re-opening of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. Wearing purple clothing as a must for all attendees as well and, at the end, each story has a mention of a rainbow. Confrontations between characters that wouldn't normally talk also happen throughout each story.**

**Main Prompt: [Setting] Diagon Alley/WWW**

**Additional Prompt: [Pairing] Neville/Luna**

**WC: 1,865 (before A/N)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything related to it. All rights go to J.K. Rowling.**

**Also, while Pygmy Puffs can't change yellow, it has been made so in this story because it fits the over all mood and theme of the story.**

* * *

To say Percy was scared was an understatement.

No, he was definitely terrified.

It was absolutely foolish, what he was doing right now. As he walked through the streets of Diagon Alley and under a roof of cloudy skies on his way to Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, his heart pounded irrationally in his chest and he felt his throat closing in on itself, restricting his breathing.

What was he doing here anyway? Attending this… reunion party instead of being at the Ministry, working despite it being his lunch break? Oh, Merlin, he really was going insane.

He was panicking.

Rubbing his sweat-drenched hands on the sides of his robes for what seemed like the twentieth time that day, he tried to keep his mind as calm and as clear as he could. Negative thoughts would not help him at all right now.

For example, he couldn't think of the fact that most of his family would be there and would possibly shun him out the door. He couldn't think that he might drive a further rift in between him and his family just by making an appearance. He couldn't think of the two years he'd spent away from them, despite their reconciliation. And he definitely couldn't think that what he was doing was as idiotic as he was because, if he did, it would definitely break him further down than how he already was.

Without noticing it, Percy suddenly found himself right in front of his brother's shop. It looked the same as always; it was bright and cheerful. It gave the rest of Diagon Alley the spark of life it was missing. From where he stood, he could already hear the sounds of laughter and chatter coming from inside.

His heart dipped sorrowfully at it all.

How could he even walk through that door?

_Nerves of steel, _Percy reminded himself. _You've already made up. It's in the past now._

Sighing heavily, he unclenched his fists, which he hadn't even realized had clenched in the first place, and took a step forward.

One step after the other, he kept going until he reached the door. Stretching out his hand, with only a moment's hesitation, he wrapped his fingers firmly around the handle and pulled it open before stepping in.

Immediately, the bell above the door rang out, letting all know of his presence.

For a split second, he felt all eyes turn towards him, boring holes into the depths of his soul and making all the guilt he'd stuffed down bubble back up.

Oh, Merlin, he was going to vomit.

"Percy!" a voice yelled out. His eyes drifted towards the source and found it to be none other than George.

He opened his mouth to respond but found that nothing would come out.

"I was wondering when you were going to show. I wasn't sure if you'd gotten the flyer or not."

"I-I did," Percy stuttered out, his mouth dry.

"Fantastic! And I'm glad you read the _special_ instructions," George said brightly while gesturing down to his brother's attire.

He was wearing standard black business robes, but they had purple accents around the cuffs of the sleeves with small patterns that laced the bottom and neck of the robes. And although no one could see it (neither would he tell), he had chosen to wear purple socks instead of his regular black ones.

Not trusting his words to answer, he resolved to nodding his head.

"Oh, I almost forgot!" George cried as he reached behind his back and pulled out a purple ball of fluff before shoving it into Percy's empty hands. "Have a Pygmy Puff!"

Looking down at the odd but fuzzy thing, he watched as it turned around in his hands and opened its eyes.

"_Squeak!"_ it yelled, startling him to no end.

He was about to hand it back but was stopped as George began talking.

"Isn't he adorable?" he asked while he started to move away. "The elves are catering and there's a table filled with food on your right. Make sure to have fun, okay? So… _byenowseeyoulater!" _And with that, George had disappeared into the ground faster than he could mutter a Disapparition spell.

"G-George?" Percy yelled, but it was met with deaf ears.

"_Squeak!_" the thing yelled again, over the loud thumping music that began to play.

Percy glanced down at it again, his face scrunching up in confusion as he recalled what George had called it.

A… _Pygmy Puff._

"Wait…" he mumbled. "Aren't they supposed to be… illegal?"

…

As Luna and Neville walked through the door, the couple took in the sights and smells of everything around them. Plenty of people had now arrived and the shop was crowded.

And as the blonde scanned the crowd, she found her eyes landing on something of interest.

Nargles.

Nargles that were currently circling around Percy Weaseley's head.

That certainly wouldn't do.

"Nev," Luna said, gently tugging on his hand.

Breaking out of his trance, he turned his head slightly and answered. "Yeah?"

"I'm going to let Percy know there are some Nargles buzzing around him."

After watching as Neville nodded absentmindedly, Luna quickly stood on her toes, pecked his cheek, and then bounced off to where Percy stood.

She weaved her wave in and around aisles, stopping once for a quick greeting from Harry. Finally, as she rounded a corner, she found what she was looking for.

Percy had backed himself into a wall of shelves, with Nargles circling around his head just like she had seen.

But the most peculiar thing was at his feet.

It was a yellow Pygmy Puff that seemed to be walking towards him.

"That's an unusual color." Luna mumbled.

"N-No. You… You stay away, understand? S-Stay away," Percy said while he held out his hand in a stopping motion. But it seemed ineffective as the small thing still continued towards him. Closing his eyes on instinct, he kept digging himself into the shelves. "No! Get back. Back!"

Luna found the whole thing quite amusing. No wonder the Nargles were there.

A smile graced her lips and she slowly started towards the Pygmy Puff. Crouching down, she opened her arms towards it, catching its attention.

"There's no need to be afraid," she said softly. "They're harmless, really. They just need some love."

Squealing happily at the attention, the Pygmy Puff hobbled into her arms and she picked it up, carefully running her hands through its hair as it turned into a shade of pink.

"Aren't you just the cutest little thing, hm?" Turning it around so its eyes now looked into her own, she brought it closer and nuzzled her own nose against its.

"_Squeak!"_

Giggling, Luna broke her gaze from it and locked onto Percy's scared form. "You can open your eyes now. I have him."

Slowly, but still not entirely convinced, Percy did as she said. He lowered his arms down and let his eyes flutter open. His eyes drifted towards the ground and found that the Pygmy Puff was gone.

"Oh, thank Merlin."

Bringing his gaze up to thank his savior, he was met with a head of purple hair.

Startled at the sudden bright color, he cried out and returned his body to his protective shell like it had been seconds ago.

"Oh my, what's wrong? Do I have Nargles around my head?" she asked, noticing the Nargles that had been around Percy had disappeared.

"W-What? No. It's… It's your hair."

"My hair?" Luna questioned, seeing nothing wrong with it.

"It's purple."

"Oh, yes! I thought it would be nice. I think it keeps the Wrackspurts away, too. Neville has his the same way." She smiled happily.

"O-Oh," was all he could say. He stood up straighter and smoothed out his robes.

"Oh, I almost forgot!" Luna held out the Pygmy Puff for him to grab but, of course, he did nothing of the sort and it turned back to a shade of yellow.

"I don't want _that._"

"Why not?" She tilted her head to the side, not understanding.

"B-Because it's illegal."

"Yes, I suppose that is true. But, to be honest, I don't think that's why you don't want it."

"What? Of course it is."

Dismissing what he said, Luna continued on. "You know," she hummed. "They say the color yellow can mean you're scared."

"What does that have to do with anything?!" Percy cried.

"And apparently, these adorable little things can reflect the moods of people."

Opening his mouth to give a retort, he found that his mouth had gone dry again and no words would come out.

"So, why are you scared?" Luna asked, her tone wonder-filled.

Somehow, in that moment, Percy found his voice. "B-Because I don't want to get in trouble!"

"In trouble with what?"

"The law, of course!"

"Aren't you part of the law?" she asked.

"Not that part."

Luna just smiled at that answer, her gaze drifting aimlessly before it landed on George who was talking to Ginny.

Still not looking at Percy, she spoke, asking the question that would finally lead him in the right direction.

"Or is it just that you don't want to?"

…

Percy stared at her, dumbfounded.

"_Or is it just that you don't want to?"_

And just then, in that moment, everything became crystal clear.

This was no longer about the Pygmy Puff.

No, this was about him.

His head pounded mercilessly and he felt his steel nerves turn to lead. From underneath him, his knees gave out and he fell to the ground. The reality of the situation came crashing down. The guilt that had been bubbling near the surface spilled over and ripped him like he was paper.

At the sudden sound, Luna turned her gaze around and looked at his fallen form.

"Oh, are you alright? Did the Wrackspurts get in?" she asked, momentarily ignoring their conversation.

"N-No… I just… Merlin, I'm such an idiot."

"Not at all, actually. You're just human."

"I was so, so scared. It was my fault. I made the mistake. I-I cost my brother his life all because I couldn't defend him when he was right next to me. I didn't even care about my family. _The people who raised me. _Why couldn't I just admit it?"

"But you already have."

Suddenly, the Pygmy Puff squeaked loudly and hobbled over to Percy, nudging his shoulder. Luna's gaze once again drifted over to George and Ginny, who were now laughing with a couple other people. With her gaze still on them, she spoke again.

"It's already forgiven you." And the Pygmy Puff squeaked again in agreement.

Slowly, Percy petted it gently before grabbing the outstretched hand Luna was offering him and pulling himself up.

Just then, George yelled out, his voice carrying over the crowds and gathering all their attention.

"Oi! There's a rainbow!"

Turning their heads, they found that there was indeed a rainbow, shining bright in the semi-cloudy sky.

"Funny," Luna said with a bright smile. "My father used to say that rainbows were a way of starting over after a cloudy day."

She turned towards Percy, who met her gaze with his own.

"I wonder if that's true."


End file.
